(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to focal-plane shutters and optical devices.
(ii) Related Art
There is known a focal-plane shutter in which an actuator drives a blade. A drive member is rotated by receiving the drive force from the actuator, so the blade moves. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-287210 discloses such a focal-plane shutter.
There may be provided a positioning portion abutting the drive member and defining a rotation start position of the drive member. The force is exerted on the drive member at a different position in the direction of the rotational axis of the drive member, so the drive member might tilt from its desired posture even in a state of being positioned by the positioning portion. The drive member tilts in the positioned state, so varying a rotation start position of the drive member, and which might vary an operating property of the blade.